carenthasfandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodeus, the Lord of the Nine Hells
Titles: Lord of the Nine Hells, the Cloven, the Great Betrayer, the Supreme Overlord Home: Malsheem, the Citadel of Hell, within Nessus, Ninth and deepest layer of the Nine Hells of Baator Alignment: Lawful evil Portfolio: Tyranny and oppression through law, hierarchy, gaining power through subversive action and loopholes Domains: Trickery, order Symbol: Three inverted triangles arranged within a long triangle Favored Weapon: A morningstar Allies: * Bane * Zehir * Tiamat * Torog * Vecna Enemies: * Avandra * Moradin * Ioun * Melora Teachings: * Assert power and dominance over others. Show your strength of will in the image of Asmodeus. * Repay cruelty done unto you with further evil. If others show you kindness, exploit it. * As you ascend to power, do not pity or show mercy to those you climb over to get there. Compassion is unwarranted for the weak. * Use law and order to your advantage. Exploit loopholes to gain power, and ensure an iron chokehold over those below you. Followers and Clergy: Among much of society, open worship of Asmodeus is considered taboo, uncouth, or outright illegal. Within these societies, politicians, merchants, lawyers, and bureaucrats secretly revere Asmodeus, seeking his guidance to gain power and influence. Many form secretive organizations, using their wealth and connections to establish control. The most infamous of these is known as the Horned Society. Some cultures (most famously, the tiefling homeland and fallen empire of Bael Turath) openly embrace Asmodeus. Any churches devoted to Asmodeus are highly regimented and filled with backstabbing and power struggles. Traditions and Practices Worshippers of Asmodeus often use subtle infernal symbols and passwords, similar to Thieves’ Cant, to indicate their loyalties and communicate simple messages. They often use secretive handshakes to display their membership and rank within the religion. In day to day life, followers are encouraged to advance both the plots of the cult and their own personal quests for power. Sacrifice is encouraged, the more sentient and innocent the better, and rewarded with omens, signs, and power from Asmodeus. While Asmodeus demands law, order, and hierarchy, his followers are paradoxically encouraged to flaunt and outwit the law, for they believe that if a law can be broken and outmaneuvered, it is not a law worthy of obeying. Clothing and Symbols Followers of Asmodeus generally wear striking robes of blood red and brilliant gold. Their holy symbols are generally finely crafted marvels of gold and rubies. Some followers alter their bodies with tattoos, piercings, implanted horns, or forked tongues. Places of Worship When open worship is taboo, followers of Asmodeus gather in secretive layers ranging from grimy cellars to the manors of the rich. These layers often boast elaborate artwork of the Lord of the Nine, and most bear gilded sacrificial altars or offering bowls. Among open societies, followers erect elaborate temples, using the most talented artisans to create beautiful structures dedicated to Asmodeus. Whether open or secret, fire and smoke are important motifs in Asmodeus’s religion, and most places of worship are well lit with candles and bonfires. Sacred Texts * The Pact Primis - Written by the mages of Bael Turath, the Pact Primis details rules and procedures for contacting devils and forming pacts. The book is rare, expensive, and usually banned. * The Path of the Overlord’s Chosen - Essentially a self-help book, the Path details machiavellian techniques and ideas for gaining and keeping power. * The Demonic Legendarium - One of the few texts used by other religions, the Legendarium describes the abilities, behavior, biology, and weaknesses of various demons. Popular among paladins and other demon hunters. Category:Deities